His Butler, Troubled
by EmoDieKaninchen
Summary: One late night Ciel Phantomhive doing a favor as the Queen's watchdog. Ciel is suddenly injured and taken to a local warehouse, will Sebastian find him in time or will the evil person who took Ciel kill him before Sebastian can save him? Please read "His Butler, Troubled" to find out more! T just to be safe.


It was a late summer night in the heart of London as Ciel Phantomhive was working on the latest string of murders. A heavy fog engulfed the entire city as he stood in one of the many dirty alleyways. He looked over and glared in disgust as he saw a woman of the night walking passed him with a john. The drunken fool was kissing the nape of her neck as they walked side by side, his hand grazing the waist that was only covered by a thin and translucent lace.

Ciel kept walking onward as he turned the corner and looked down at the broken and chipped brick road. The young boy remembered the conversation he had with Sebastian earlier in the week regarding this new and troubling case.

"My lord, a letter from the queen has arrived." The tall butler in a long and black tail coat said as he brought the letter to him on a streak-less silver platter and held it out to him. Ciel took the letter and sighed as he broke the wax seal with a letter opener, the handle encrusted in a delicate peal handle. He opened the letter as a frown crossed his face for a second.

"Is it about the murders in London? Is this the serial killer who has sliced the eyes out of their victims, torturing them with wild dogs and then breaking their necks?" Sebastian asked as he straightened up and looked at his pocket watch as a light sigh escaped his soft lips.

"Yes, that is the one. Apparently the queen thinks there is something more to this killer and wishes for me to investigate it." He read over the letter once more before letting it go and letting it float down on to the cherry wooded desk. "My Lord, I guess I should start packing your things for the townhouse?"

The young-looking butler sighed as he turned on his heel and walked on, not looking back at the young boy. "Thank you." Ciel Phantomhive whispered under his breath as he looked to the side of his desk and grabbed a rose-patterned cup filled with a light and harmonious light amber-colored liquid. He breathed in the relaxing and rich liquid before taking a quick sip. "If I couldn't pack your things…what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian smirked as he exited the room and went left down the hallway.

The street lights quickly flashed and in a blink of an eye Ciel returned to his duty. He sighed for a quick second until he heard footsteps in the alley way next to the one he was in. He grabbed a small metal baton from his thigh and ran after the noise, his heart racing with some fear mixed in with his thoughts as he forged onward into the dark and secluded alley, scared of what unknown thing he'd find in the alley.

He looked down the dark and almost empty alley that smelled like rotten fish and sulfur from the local companies and grimaced as he saw a young boy about the age of 8. The young boy was only visible with the dull street lamp shining over him in the dark and foggy night. Ciel heard a deep and low voice filter through the air as the young boy looked up and suddenly ran after Ciel.

"What the hell?!" Ciel mumbled as he tripped on a large crack in the road. The deep and low voice whispered "Bring him, bring him to me!" The young boy ran quicker to Ciel, the young boy had an almost lustful look in his eye as he looked at Ciel Phantomhive lying under him.

The young boy glared as he bit Ciel's neck, drinking the young Earl's sweet and seductive blood.  
"Argh!" Ciel groaned as he tried to move away from the little blood sucker, but soon felt dizzy as the wound kept bleeding. Ciel looked up as the fog engulfed the two of them. "W-What do you want with me?" He angrily spewed to them as he grabbed his baton and smashed the blood-lustful child in the jaw, ultimately breaking it.

The young boy screeched in pain as a tall, dark figure in a navy overcoat walked out of a side building and glared at the two of them. "Liam, knock him out! I need his soul." The tall man in a cape ordered to the young boy, whose name was apparently Liam. Ciel looked into Liam's eyes and gasped as he saw his slate-colored eyes rolling back into his mind.

"What the bloody hell are you?" Ciel roared as he punched the boy in the throat, thrusting him back and fighting to breathe. Liam grabbed his throat and gave a sickening glare as started choking the young Earl with his bare hands. Ciel looked down and bit the weird child-like monster and after a few seconds Liam quickly let go of the young master's neck.

"Young Earl…he is my puppet. He does as I ask. He obeys only me." The tall and dark man mumbled through the foggy night, his dark and ominous tone surrounding him all over. Ciel Phantomhive knew this man was not normal, he knew this man was not normal at all.

"Ciel Phantomhive, the child of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, the child who has a contract with Sebastian Michaelis, the young boy who will be my next victim. Tonight will be a delectable night." The tall man ran after Ciel, and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him against a hard brick wall. Ciel threw his head back before he hit the wall.

The top of his head thwacked the wall and he instantly seethed in pain before falling to the chipped, destroyed and foul-smelling road. The older man stood over him before he tore away Ciel's black eye patch and peeled open his eyelid, smirking at the glowing contract. He picked Ciel's almost lifeless body up and called for Liam. "Liam, come along. We have some work to prepare for with this one." He laughed as he walked down the putrid road, turning left and then a sharp right.

"Yes, master!" Liam answered excitedly and rushed after his master's long navy cape. Liam's master walked into the murky and obscure warehouse district. He walked two doors down and opened a rigid, and run down warehouse. The large and hell-like room was full of scurrying rats and dust-bunnies hiding under the large crates and then the spider webs clinging to the wooden beams and in the gaps of the crates.

There was a long metal stretcher in the middle of the room. Liam closed the door as his master walked over to the stretcher and laid Ciel's body down, sickly smiling as he ran his hands over Ciel's cold and shivering body. "You will be mine, Ciel Phantomhive."  
***

**_(Okay! Hello, thanks for reading my story. Hopefully you liked it, I do have to say this is my first official non-romance story, yay, lol I hope that it was alright for you, the reader. There will be some light touchy moments in the next chapter, but I don't know how long that will take. Hopefully you continue to follow the story and I also hope I see you in my next chapter. Farewell, EmotheBunny! Please note that I am looking for a beta reader, if you know anyone please let me know. )_**


End file.
